


As You Wish

by photonromance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the only place two of the most dangerous men in the galaxy can feel safe is with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my rarest pairings, but I love these two. Inspired by an essay on Livejournal that I think I took a little too seriously.

Fett woke slowly, blinking sleepily a few times before he began to really see anything. It had been years since he'd woken like that, decades. He was sleeping on his front, face buried in a plump pillow, his arms curled around it. His hair was ruffled and sticking up at odd angles. Dark, liquid eyes swam drowsily under a fringe of thick lashes. The bed's sheets were starkly white and Fett's skin, still a rich caramel, despite being constantly concealed by his helmet and armor, contrasted beautifully against it. There was a scruff of stubble along his jaw. He wore only his fitted black pants, his boots tossed haphazardly on the floor nearby. Making a contented little groan, he stretched, before collapsing back on the cushions with a sigh. 

There had never been a place safe enough for mornings like this. 

Pushing himself up, Fett turned to sit up and survey the room. Vader was propped up on the couch, presumably asleep, though there were no outward indicators. He had forgone his own bed for Fett's sake. Padding over, Fett knelt in front of him, between his spread legs, to rest his cheek against Vader's knee. Lord Vader gave the smallest start, one hand automatically falling to Fett's hair, gripping lightly. "My Lord." Fett murmured, tipping into the hold. 

"You-" Vader cut himself off as he came awake, "You're still here." _I'm glad you didn't leave._

"I'll never turn down a safe place to sleep." _I hope you understand how much it means that I can call you safe._

"Were you comfortable?" _I left you alone, is that what you wanted?_

"A little cold perhaps, but otherwise I've never slept better." _Next time, don't bother, and we'll both sleep well._ Fett leaned to nuzzle the inside of Vader's knee, "Thank you." _Please._

"Good, I need you in top form for the mission ahead." _And every mission I send you on from this day forward._

Fett smiled into his suit leg. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. "As you wish." And what he meant was, " _I love you, too._ "


End file.
